


The Thrill of It All

by mishaschmidt



Series: Foxy [9]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gangbang, Glory Hole, Lingerie, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, request, specific tags will also be in each chapter where necessary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishaschmidt/pseuds/mishaschmidt
Summary: Neil has fun.(Aka all requested pairings with Neil from the Foxy series)





	1. Neil/Jean/Jeremy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a Networks project due this week and I haven't even begun... why am I doing this to myself
> 
> Anywhoo, we've finally reached here! Welcum :)
> 
> Pairing: Neil/Jeremy/Jean  
> Tags: Lingerie ;) 
> 
> Requested by mae on Talk Dirty to Me (Foxy #7): "okay, here's a request: neil+jerejean w a plus of kevin and drew totally drooling over their boyf"
> 
> I... don;t know where Andrew ran away to for this entire chapter but you get Kevin drooling over Neil? (and Jeremy) ;_;

"Friends!" Jeremy cries out happily as he bursts into Foxy's lounge. Neil gives a lazy wave from where he's lying on Kevin's lap, both of them watching an episode of Family Guy.

"Hey," Kevin smiles over at Jeremy, reaching out to mute the episode. Neil gives a whine of disapproval and Kevin clamps a hand over his mouth. "Shh, Josten. Adults are talking."

Neil rolls his eyes, moving Kevin's hand from his mouth, but not letting it go, instead cradling it to his chest. "Hey, Jeremy! Why are you here?"

Kevin lets out a huff of disapproval but Jeremy just smiles, sitting in the chair opposite them. "Foxy is doing some contract negotiations with Trojan Court, but I personally wanted to ask you if you're willing to sign a temporary four or five scene contract with us."

"What about Andrew?" Neil asks and Jeremy laughs.

"Andrew's Foxy contract only lets him do outside contracts one at a time.  So, what do you say?"

"Who would the contract be with?" Kevin asks, hand stroking Neil's chest absently. "I can't stand that girl. What's her name again?"

Jeremy rolls his eyes good-naturedly. "You won't have to film with any girls, don't worry."

"Yay!" Neil cheers and Kevin smacks him on his chest.

"Don't be rude," Kevin reprimands.

"It'll be with Jean and me," Jeremy admits. "We'll mix it up a bit, but Jean's still hesitant to film with anyone that he doesn't know. I don't mind. He knows you, Kevin, and you trust Neil. That's enough for him."

Kevin sobers up, looking at Jeremy intently. "Is he getting better?"

The smile that Jeremy gives is wide and happy. "He is."

~~~~

"I'm glad you agreed," Jeremy tells Neil and Kevin as he leads them through Trojan Court. Neil's looking around, kind of amazed at how bright and sunny it is. It's almost like a live personification of Jeremy Knox.

He lets them into his office, letting them sit as he relaxes in his chair behind the desk. "So... contracts. Dan’s offered four scenes, including one for Andrew. We're going to start off small, so the first scene would be me, Jean and Neil."

Kevin scoffs, laughing. "Two bottoms and a top. That's gotta be every top's dream."

Jeremy balls up a wad of paper and throws it at Kevin. It hits him on the nose and Neil bursts out laughing at Kevin's glower. "Shush. We'll figure out the other three as we go along."

"Where are we doing the first scene?" Neil asks, still laughing at Kevin's pout.

"Well," Jeremy smirks, ignoring Kevin. "We'll do it in a bedroom. Maybe one with a balcony. Are you up to wear lingerie?"

"Oh, he's always _up_ for it," Kevin mutters, and Neil picks up the ball of paper and throws it at Kevin's face. It hits the side of his face, and Kevin turns to glare at him.

Neil smiles innocently, before turning back to Jeremy, who's thoroughly amused. "Yeah, sure."

"And I'll be wearing it too," Jeremy adds, and Kevin chokes, going red.

Neil nudges him, giggling. "Stop imagining it, you'll get a boner."

"Is there any way you want to make this threesome a foursome?" Kevin pleads, and Jeremy just laughs.

"You'll have your turn, Kevin. And don't tell Jean, it's a surprise."

~~~~

Jean didn't exactly know how he felt about filming with Nathaniel/Neil, someone with whom he wasn’t well acquainted. He sighs as he waits for the scene to start, knowing that with one word, he could stop everything.

Neil's not bad looking, he's actually adorable if Jean had to admit. He's standing over in the corner, laughing with Jeremy, both of them wearing sweatpants and a jersey. Jean frowns slightly, looking down at his boxer briefs, wondering why they were both so clothed.

It didn't matter, anyway. Jeremy hadn't told him much about the scene, just asked him if he was okay doing scenes with Kevin and his boyfriends, and that the first one would be with Neil only, and that was that.

He runs a hand through his hair, looking at his bright and beautiful boyfriend. He doesn't realize Neil is coming over to him until the shorter guy is standing in front of him, blue eyes shining.

"Hey," Neil says softly. "Are you ready?"

Jean manages a smile, nodding as something relaxed in him. Neil's face is honest and open, a tentative smile pulling at his lips.

"Lean against the railing on the balcony," Jeremy comes up to Jean and grabs his pinkie, tugging him lightly. "We're starting."

"Wait," Neil says, hand hovering a few centimetres off Jean's chest. "Jean, are you okay with kissing? I can do this without kissing either you or Jeremy."

Jeremy's smiling slightly, but Jean's focus is entirely on Neil. Jean nods slowly.

"I need to hear it, Jean," Neil says, voice serious. "Yes or no?"

This is the Neil Kevin fell for, Jean could tell. "Yes," Jean says. "I'm okay with everything besides bottoming."

Neil's face transforms as he laughs. "Then we'll have no problems."

**********

Jean leans his ass against the railing as he looks at the two attractive guys in front of him. He isn't hard but he has no concerns that they won't get him there.

Jeremy has a smirk on his face as Neil reaches over the back of his head and yanks off his jersey. Jean inhales slowly when he sees the garter belt resting on Neil's waist.

He remembers Neil at Dan's party, his lingerie showing through every piece of clothing he wore. He didn't care about it then, but this is so different.

Neil's lingerie is silver, and as he shimmies out of his sweatpants and Jean exhales, cock twitching in arousal. Neil's wearing a thong with a lace and silk front, barely covering his half-arousal, sheer stockings covering his legs and hooked to the belt.

 _If Neil's wearing lingerie_ \- Jean's eyes dart immediately to Jeremy who's looking at Jean, studying his reactions. As their eyes meet, Jeremy's grinning, and Jean just _knows_.

His fingers dig into the railing so he doesn't move, but fuck if he doesn't start breathing a little faster as Jeremy strips, revealing piece by piece of his gold lingerie. It's nearly the same as Neil's, except Jeremy's wearing booty shorts that cup his package gorgeously.

Jean leans heavily against the railing, hand palming his cock as the two guys smirk at him before turning to each other and kissing slowly.

“Fuck,” Jean mutters, massaging his cock to half hardness, watching his boyfriend and Neil making out, their silk-covered crotches rubbing against each other.

Jeremy slides his fingers into Neil’s curls, tilting his head to kiss him deeper. Jean’s ridiculously turned on, and Jeremy parts them, both of their lips swollen and spit slicked and red.

Jean mutters another curse, he can’t even tell if it’s French or English but Jeremy’s cock is half hard and Neil’s is fully hard and their cocks are pressing against their meagre underwear.

The front of Neil’s thong is protruding obscenely and Jeremy’s cock head is peeking out the band of his underwear. They slink over to him, like twin Siamese cats, moving fluidly, Neil sinking to his knees.

Neil’s fluttering up his eyelashes at Jean, and Jean looks on helplessly as he pushes down the band of his briefs, cock bobbing out and smearing precum on the red head’s cheek.

Oh, and Jeremy curving his body against Jean, and he kisses Jean hotly just as Neil’s swallowing him down.

Jean moans at the taste of his boyfriend and at the feeling of a warm mouth on his cock. He slides a hand around to cup Jeremy’s wonderful ass, pleasantly surprised to feel that it’s backless.

“Fuck,” Jean mutters again, pressing Jeremy to him with one hand, the other going down to bury in Neil’s auburn curls.

He’s sliding a finger between Jeremy’s asscheeks, rubbing his pucker, and Jeremy whimpers as Jean presses the tip of his finger in slowly, fucking Jeremy with it.

Neil’s deep throating his cock effortlessly, which feels amazing, and he’s palming his own cock. Jean could tell that he’s completely enjoying it and remembers Kevin telling him about the wonders of Neil’s oral fixation.

Neil swallows his entire cock down and hums low in his throat, and Jean’s hips jerk at the feeling. Jean fists Neil’s curls tightly, burying his moans in Jeremy’s mouth as he adds another finger. Jeremy parts their lips, hiding his face in Jean’s neck as he moans, arching his back to let Jean slide his fingers in deeper.

Shit, Jean’s halfway to an orgasm already, because of Neil’s skilled tongue along with Jeremy’s pliant body. He tugs Neil up, keeping his fingers in Jeremy as he turns his head to meet Neil’s gaze. Neil’s face is flushed, and his cock is hard, solely from the blowjob he gave Jean.

Jean kisses him, and Neil responds, sliding their lips together, pressing his body against Jean. Jean uses his free hand to move Neil’s thong to the side and slides two fingers into Neil as well.

“Fuck,” Neil shudders, and Jean’s cock is aching at the feeling of the two pliant boys against him, his fingers buried in both of their asses.

Time to move this inside, Jean decides quickly before he creams himself just from the feeling of their asses clenching around his fingers.

He withdraws his fingers and they both whine at the same time. It’s ridiculous, Jean thinks, how alike and different Jeremy and Neil were right now. “Inside,” he says gruffly, his voice thick.

They comply, and Jean follows them inside, laying down on the bed. Jeremy immediately goes for Jean’s cock, kissing it and sucking him down, and Jean moans as his fingers find their way back into Neil’s asshole as he lays next to Jean.

“Ride me,” Jean tells Jeremy and Jeremy smiles widely as he slides the condom on and clambers up, sinking down onto Jean’s cock with a quiet moan.

Jeremy’s tight heat makes Jean moan loudly, and then Jean’s fingers are slipping out of his asshole to whisper in Neil's ear, “ _ride me_ ”.

Neil looks confused and then gets it all at once. His face lights up and he kisses Jean as he giggles, getting up and unhooking the straps and sliding off his thong, before swinging his leg over Jean’s face.

 _Fuck_. Jean grips onto Neil’s hips, bringing him down and sucking hard on his asshole. Neil moans, and Jeremy curses at the sight.

Jeremy’s still riding him into the bed, clenching around him deliciously. Neil’s cursing as Jean probes him with his tongue, sliding a finger in and crooking it.

Neil’s thighs clench around his face, his palms resting on Jean’s chest to brace himself as he falls forward.

“ _Fuck_ , Jean,” Neil curses, and Jean hooks his hands around Neil’s thighs, bringing him down closer. “Fuck, you’re s-so g-good at this.”

Neil’s breath hitches as Jean shoves his tongue into his hole. Jeremy chuckles, his laughter ringing out in the room. “He _is_ , isn’t he?”

“Fuck,” Neil says in disbelief again, before pushing backwards, trying to get more.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Jeremy murmurs, and Jean resists the urge to smile.

Neil leans forward more, and then he has Jeremy’s gold underwear pushed down and his cock in his mouth, giving Jeremy a good view of Jean’s tongue buried in his ass.

“Shit,” Jeremy meets Jean’s eyes. His own eyes are half-lidded with lust, and his hips speed up on Jean’s cock as his hand cards through Neil’s hair.

Neil moans around Jeremy’s cock as Jean licks his taint, sucking his balls. Neil looks back, lips spit slicked, eyes blown. “Jean,” is all he whimpers out before he’s back sucking Jeremy like his life depends on it.

Jeremy groans, his head thrown back. “Fuck,” he whispers. “Fuck, I’m so close.”

Jeremy starts fucking Neil’s face relentlessly, pushing Jean’s cock into his prostrate mercilessly. Jean can tell when he’s about to come, and Jeremy meets his eyes, his hazels wild with lust.

Jean tugs Neil’s hips back a bit, and he gets the idea, replacing his mouth with his hand wrapped around Jeremy’s cock.

Jean sucks hard on Neil’s rim, pushing three fingers in and grinding them against his prostate. Neil curses loudly, his hand working Jeremy faster and harder.

Jeremy’s muttering a curse before he sinks down fully on Jean’s cock, clenching hard as he comes, cum painting Jean’s abs.

“Fuck,” Neil murmurs, leaning down and sucking Jeremy through his orgasm. Jeremy’s hip twitches, tightening around Jean’s cock.

“Ne-Nathaniel,” Jeremy gasps out, tugging him away from his sensitive cock. “Nathaniel, fuck.”

Neil sits up, grinding against Jean’s fingers before Jean growls into his ass – “I want you to come on my cock.”

“Fuck,” Neil whimpers. “Okay - fuck, Jean.”

Jeremy slides off gently and curls up next to Jean to kiss him as Neil slides down on Jean’s cock. Jean flips them, and Neil lands on his back. Jean tugs him closer with a hand on his hip, and Neil moans as Jeremy kisses him.

Jean fucks Neil hard, and Neil’s moaning helplessly into Jeremy’s mouth. Jeremy’s hand slides down and wraps around Neil’s cock.

Neil whimpers, his abdomen clenching as he tries to stave off his orgasm. Jean doesn’t give him that chance, lifting Neil’s hips slightly and placing them on his thighs, so he can drive deeper and against his prostate.

Neil cries out, holding Jeremy close, as Jean fucks him good and hard. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he babbles wildly, and Jeremy speeds up his hand around his cock, and Neil cries out. Jean delivers a harsh strike to Neil’s sweet spot and Neil yells, ass clamping down on Jean’s cock as he comes, cum streaking lines across his chest.

“Fuck,” Jean murmurs, pulling out of Neil’s ass and ripping off the condom before he’s standing and then Neil and Jeremy are kneeling and Jean’s jacking off over them. Jeremy sucks Jean’s balls, and Neil licks a stripe over Jean’s cockhead and then Jean’s coming, his hips jerking as pleasure washes over him.

They lick up his cum, swallowing and sucking. And then they’re making out, their cum-slicked lips sliding together, and Jean moans at the sight.

He pants heavily as someone in the background ends the scene. He hops off the bed, turning to see Jeremy smiling at him.

“How was it?” Jeremy asks in French, sliding off the bed, accepting a bottle of water from one of the crew.

“Can we keep him?” Jean laughs, responding in the same language, and is startled when he hears Neil chuckling.

“I hear two bottoms is a top’s dream,” he says good-naturedly, and fluently in French. Jean’s startled a bit, but Neil’s just amused. “But you may have to fight Kevin for me.”

“Or Kevin could fight to keep both Neil and Jeremy,” Kevin’s perfectly accented French voice filters in as he saunters in.

“Does everyone speak French?” Jeremy explodes in English, looking around at all of them.

“So, what you’re saying is that I won’t have to fight Andrew?” Jean asks amusedly, still in French, ignoring his boyfriend.

“I didn’t say that,” Neil smiles cheekily.

“No one’s fighting anyone,” Kevin orders, going over to Neil and carding a hand through his hair. Neil smiles up at Kevin, every muscle in his body relaxing at his boyfriend’s touch.

Jean smiles as Jeremy leans against him. “Was it really good?” he asks imploringly. “I know we agreed to scenes with only you and me, and this is different. If it’s not okay, I could just tell Dan we’re using other people from Trojan.”

“It’s okay,” Jean whispers, turning to face Jeremy. “I thought I wouldn’t be okay with people touching me beside you and Kevin, but I’m getting better, Jeremy. Thank you.” Jeremy kisses him happily.

“Ew,” Neil calls out. “Get a room, you two!”

Jeremy laughs, sending Neil a middle finger, before dragging Jean over to the showers.


	2. Neil/Jeremy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Neil/Jeremy 
> 
> Did y'all really request a pairing with the two bottoms who don't like topping :| Y'all really testing my creative skills ;_;
> 
> Requested by an anon on Talk Dirty to Me (Foxy #7): "if u are taking requests though,..,,. i think seeing neil with jeremy would be.... nice"
> 
> Andrew made it back for this chapter thankfully yay

Kevin bursts out laughing as he reads the document he grabbed from Jeremy as he was handing it to Neil. 

"Two bottoms?" He snorts, and Neil rips the paper from his hand, glaring at him. "What are y'all going to do? Rub buttholes together? Fuck each other at the same time with a double ended dildo?" 

Jeremy rolls his eyes. "For that, you're banned from watching the scene. You'll wait outside," he orders, folding his arms. 

"No!" Kevin exclaims, pouting. "Neil, tell him I could stay." 

Neil raises an eyebrow at his childish boyfriend. "You weren't complaining that I was a bottom when you were riding my dick into the mattress last week." 

Kevin flushes, narrowing his eyes at Neil. "I'm sorry, okay?" He huffs. "Please let me watch." 

Neil glares at him. Kevin turns on his full pout, sticking out his bottom lip. "Pleeeease? I'll be good, I promise," He begs, and Jeremy rolls his eyes. 

"Fine. Where's Andrew, anyway? I haven't seen him in a while." 

"He had a scene with a new kid today," Neil says as he flips through the script. "He'll be here later." 

"Nice," Jeremy claps his hands, smiling. "Are you okay with everything?" 

"Yes!" Neil says excitedly, grinning and holding the pages out of Kevin's reach as he tries to grab it. "No, bad Kevin," Neil slaps his hand away. "It's a surprise." 

Kevin sighs, slumping in his seat, and Jeremy laughs, before excusing himself to go get the crew ready.  

When Jeremy leaves, Kevin stretches his arms, yawning. "You know what sucks?" He asks Neil, who raises an eyebrow in question. "Andrew's really enforcing this no-sex-before-a-scene rule. You both have scenes today so when I woke up with a hard on this morning, he literally threw me out of the bed." 

Neil laughs. "Poor baby. Want me to make you feel better?" 

Kevin rolls his eyes, stretching his hand out to Neil. "Come here."  

Neil smiles, biting his lip as his hand lands in Kevin's, and Kevin tugs him out of his seat and into his lap. Neil wraps his arms loosely around Kevin's neck, smiling down at his boyfriend. 

"What now?" He asks softly, their faces mere inches apart. 

Kevin wraps a hand around Neil's neck, a thumb stroking Neil's jaw. "You're gorgeous, you know that, right?" He says quietly. "You and Andrew are the two most gorgeous men I've seen in my life." 

Neil flushes at the compliment, before leaning into Kevin to kiss him. Their lips slide together, and Neil sighs into the kiss as Kevin's hand cards in his hair.  

Their lips part, and Neil stares down at Kevin's face, his eyes are lidded, the bright greens peeking through, just barely.  

"Ditto," Neil breathes out, before landing another kiss on Kevin's lips. 

"Thought there was a no sex before a scene rule?" Andrew's voice drawls from the doorway, and both Neil and Kevin turn to look at him. 

"Andrew!" Neil says happily, not moving from his seat on Kevin's lap. 

"We weren't having sex," Kevin mumbles. "Unfortunately." 

Andrew rolls his eyes, coming over and kissing Kevin hard. Kevin goes pliant under Andrew, his arms wrapping around Neil's waist. 

Neil can feel his cock twitching in interest as he watches his boyfriends devour each other. "Guys," he whimpers. "Stop before I get hard." 

Andrew pulls away, and Kevin looks dazed. Andrew kisses Neil hard, which doesn't help his impending erection at all. "Hey 'Drew," Neil murmurs, smiling dreamily after two mind-blowing kisses from his boyfriends. "How was your scene?" 

Andrew sits in the chair opposite them, looking disinterested. He shrugs. "He was alright." 

"Who was it?" Kevin asks, frowning slightly.  

"Simon? I think that was his name," Andrew shrugs uncaringly, before smirking. "His ass wasn't as tight as Neil's, though." 

"Aww!" Neil grins, as Kevin snorts. "That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me!" 

"Oooh, the entire clan's here," Jeremy says as he appears in the doorway. "Neil, stop humping Kevin, we're going to start." 

"I wish he was humping me," Kevin says sadly.  

"I'll hump you later," Neil promises, kissing him. 

**********

Neil blinks sleepily as he feels someone next to him on the bed. When he focuses, he sees Jeremy smiling down at him, his hair looking golden in the sunlight.  

"Jer?" He asks sleepily, blinking as he looks around. 

"Looks like you fell asleep," Jeremy grins. "And you woke up happy to see me." 

Jeremy reaches down and grips Neil's erection through his briefs and Neil moans quietly. Jeremy smiles before he pulls off Neil's briefs, Neil's hard on springing out. 

"Mmm," Jeremy bites his lip as he strokes Neil's cock and Neil looks on with lidded eyes. "I can't decide whether I want to taste it or ride it." 

Neil smirks. "Can I choose the third option?" 

Jeremy laughs. "Both? I can do that," he says, before he sucks the head of Neil's cock. 

Neil groans quietly at the feeling. Jeremy sucks him hard, stroking him at the same time. His head lolls to the side as pleasure warms his body, smiling as he catches Andrew's eye from where he's sitting, across the room.  

Then he turns his focus back to Jeremy, to where he's sucking Neil's cock. Neil moans at the sensation, carding his hand through Jeremy's hair. Jeremy groans around his dick, swallowing his cock down into his throat and humming. 

"Fuck," Neil giggles at the weird sensation, and then Jeremy's releasing his cock and sitting up, grinning. "Ride em, cowboy," Neil smacks Jeremy's ass and Jeremy chuckles. He puts a condom onto Neil, before straddling Neil's hips, and holding his cock as he sinks down on it in one smooth glide. 

"Fuck," Jeremy groans out, as Neil's cock fills him up. Jeremy braces his hands against Neil's chest, before fucking Neil hard. 

Neil moans, gripping Jeremy's hips as he rides him hard. Jeremy wraps a hand around his cock, fisting it hard as he fucks himself onto Neil. His hair is damp, sweat glistening on his body, and Neil reaches up to wipe his hair away from his forehead, before bring Jeremy down for a hot kiss. 

Jeremy falls onto Neil, kissing him wildly, before burying his head in Neil's neck and whimpering as Neil wraps his hands around Jeremy's waist and starts to fuck into him hard. 

He moans wantonly, tightening around Neil, and Neil curses, nails digging crescents into Jeremy's skin.  

"You feel so good," Jeremy whimpers as Neil slows down, gripping Jeremy's hips and rolling them down to meet his. Neil smirks, before kissing Jeremy again, starting to feel exhausted from fucking into Jeremy, and distantly wondering if Kevin and Andrew ever got tired while fucking him. 

Thinking of Andrew and Kevin fucking him just gets him harder, and he shoots a glance over to where his boyfriends are sitting, and yeah, Kevin's sporting the biggest boner ever, while Andrew has one leg over the other with a disinterested look on his face. 

Neil grins, before turning his attention back to Jeremy, kissing him again. Jeremy moans as he slides off Neil's cock, ripping off the condom and sliding one onto himself. 

Neil spreads his legs, sighing contently as Jeremy presses his cockhead against his entrance, pushing into Neil slowly.  

Neil groans, his cock twitching as he's filled up. It felt so good, Jeremy angling his cock, and fucking into him hard. 

"Fuck," Neil cries out as Jeremy wraps a hand around his cock as he thrusts against Neil's prostate over and over. 

Neil can feel his orgasm cresting already, and Jeremy pumps him hard. Jeremy is relentless, thrusting into Neil's sweet spot relentlessly, and Neil clenches around him as he comes hard, shuddering as he streaks his abdomen with cum. 

Neil moans, flinching as Jeremy continues stroking his sensitive cock, milking out the last of the cum. Neil blinks stars out of his eyes, sighing as his body thrums from the height of his orgasm. 

Jeremy stills, grinning down at him, and Neil smirks evilly. Jeremy slides out of Neil, tossing away the condom, before Neil's pushing him down to present his ass. 

"Arch your back," Neil commands, and Jeremy snorts, complying, sinking his upper body into the mattress and wiggling his ass. 

Neil smacks him playfully, before reaching over to the drawer and pulling out a thick purple dildo. Jeremy bites his lip, looking over his shoulder as Neil slides a condom over it. He pushes the dildo into Jeremy's ass, and it slides in smoothly. 

Jeremy groans at the intrusion, and Neil pushes the dildo all the way in, wrapping a hand around Jeremy's member. 

Jeremy whimpers, and Neil fucks him hard with the dildo, sliding it in deep and angling it to thrust against his prostate. 

Jeremy cries out, pushing back against Neil's thrusts, and Neil jerks his cock off. It's not long before Jeremy's moaning and cum is streaming from his cock, pooling on the bed. Neil leans down, wrapping his lips around Jeremy's cock, sucking him hard and moaning at the taste of his cum. 

Jeremy jerks at the sensation, groaning. When Neil slides the dildo out of his ass, he collapses onto his back, breathing heavily. 

"Fuck," he mumbles, blinking blearily, and Neil grins, before moving up to kiss him lightly. 

**********

"I think I'm gonna have to agree with Jean," Jeremy says contentedly and Neil looks at him as he sits up on the bed. 

"About?" 

"Keeping you," Jeremy grins, and Neil rolls his eyes, chuckling as he stands.

"The only problem is that if you get me, you're getting those two over there as well," Neil says, pointing to his two boyfriends. 

Jeremy sighs, getting up as well and accepting a towel, wiping himself off. "Five's a crowd. That's no fun."

"Stop trying to steal my boyfriend," Kevin whines, grabbing Neil and pulling him against his body. Neil melts as Kevin kisses him hard.

Jeremy giggles as Jean comes up to him, kissing him on his neck. Andrew kisses Neil next, and Neil sighs contentedly.

"I need to shower. Or sleep, either one's fine." Neil mumbles, relaxing in the embrace of his boyfriends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to add that Kevin did _not_ get humped by Neil afterward because Neil was too tired :(


	3. Neil/Andrew/Jean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am the gift that just keeps giving *bows*
> 
> Pairing: Neil/Andrew/Jean  
> Tags: uh... double penetration ;)
> 
> Reeeeequested by geazy <3 on Wild Thoughts (Foxy #6): Andrew/Neil/Jean - #2 on the list of requests lmao... I have officially fulfilled 6/8 of those requests, soon to be 7/8 ;D

"Are you _sure_ you're okay with this?" Jeremy asks Jean for the hundredth time, and Jean laughs, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's worried forehead.

"Yes, I am," Jean soothes him. "I've been getting better with other people, and once I don't bottom, I don't mind."

"You won't, I promise," Jeremy says earnestly, wrapping his arms around Jean's neck as he leans into him. "Neil's the only one who's bottoming."

Jean shrugs. "See? Then it's okay, Jer."

Neil bounds into the room, full of energy, grinning when he sees Jeremy and Jean embracing. "Ooh, can I get in on this loving?" He asks mischievously, and Jeremy rolls his eyes, before yanking Neil into the embrace.

"Hugging two people is so much better than one," Jeremy hums. "Maybe we should get into polyamory," he tells Jean, who rolls his eyes.

"It's official," Kevin's sad voice comes from behind them, as he talks to Andrew, who trails him into the room. "Andrew, Neil's officially left us."

Neil chuckles, before letting go of Jeremy and Jean. "Kevin, you'll always be my favourite," he promises, and Kevin rolls his eyes.

"I can't stay long," he tells Jeremy. "I'm leaving now, so make sure to send me the raw footage. It's extremely important."

Jeremy snickers, shaking his head in amusement. "I'll think about it."

Kevin ignores him, before giving Neil a mind-numbing kiss, and kissing Andrew just as passionately, before leaving. Neil snuggles up to Andrew, raising Andrew's arm to wrap around his waist.

"Are you excited, 'Drew?" Neil asks Andrew happily, and Andrew doesn't respond in favour of holding his chin tightly and kissing him.

"So cute," Jeremy coos, smirking widely.

"So, what's happening today?" Andrew asks, hand tightening around Neil's waist.

"Didn't you read the script? We got it yesterday," Neil huffs, glaring at Andrew.

"So _that's_ what you were reading while I was eating your ass last night," Andrew comments and Neil flushes a bright red.

"Yes, and you distracted me so I had to read it over this morning," he says, narrowing his eyes at Andrew. "Why didn't _you_ read it?"

Andrew shrugs. "I saw it and I saw your ass and I chose wisely."

Neil growls playfully. "Sweet talking isn't gonna get you out of this."

Andrew rolls his eyes, before turning to Jean. "Which would _you_ choose?"

"His ass," Jean answers without hesitation. "He has a great ass."

"I agree one-hundred percent," Jeremy adds in. "It's a full bubble butt. It's beautiful."

"Stop talking about my ass," Neil commands, his face red. "Let's talk about the scene."

Andrew slides his arm from around Neil's waist, lowering it to palm his ass. Neil's cock twitches and Andrew clears his throat. "Yeah, let's talk about the scene."

**********

"Fuck," Neil moans, as he lays in bed, with two beautiful naked guys on either side of him. Andrew's kissing him hotly, and Jean's biting his nipples, his hand stroking Neil's cock to full hardness.

He cards a hand in Andrew's soft hair, holding him close before he's turning and bringing Jean up for a wet kiss. When they part, he bites his lip, his cock twitching as he says softly, "I wanna ride your face like last time."

Jean moans, and says, "fuck yeah," excitedly, before he lies flat on his back, and Neil is climbing over him happily.

Neil groans as he sinks down, and Jean hooks his arms around his thighs, holding him in place as he buries his face in Neil's ass. Andrew's looking on with hooded eyes, lust deep in them as he kisses Neil hard. Neil whimpers at the hard kiss, and then Andrew's going down and taking Jean's cock in his mouth.

Jean groans into Neil's asshole, and Neil cries out before reaching back and holding his asscheeks apart so that Jean could get in deeper, pressing his tongue in and fucking Neil with it.

"Fuck," Neil breathes out shakily, eyes on where Andrew's lips are wrapped around Jean's cock, and his cock jerks, leaking a bit of precum on Jean's chest.

"You always taste so fucking good," Jean growls, before he's pushing two fingers into Neil, and fucking him with it. Neil cries out as Jean curls his fingers against his prostate, driving him crazy, tossing his head back as he rocks his hips, trying to get Jean to fuck him harder.

Jean clamps down on Neil's hips, stopping him from moving before diving his tongue further into Neil. Neil groans gutturally, a thrill running up his spine. Jean spanks him on his ass, and his cock twitches. Neil needs a cock in his ass so badly, it's a physical pain, so he brings Andrew's head up from where he's sucking Jean, to kiss him hard, before he whispers, "fuck me".

Andrew manoeuvres him till he's on his knees over Jean, and then he's wrapping his cock in a condom and sliding into Neil and filling him up.

Neil moans loudly, his upper body collapsing onto Jean as he kisses him, pushing a hand into Jean's short hair. "Fuck my face," he begs Jean, and Jean nods. He moves up until he's sitting and leaning against the headboard, holding Neil by the hair and gliding his cock between Neil's lips.

Neil whimpers because he loves being filled on both ends. He groans around Jean's cock as Andrew sets a harsh pace behind, fucking Neil brutally.

Neil swallows Jean's cock, letting it slide down his throat, just as Andrew angles his fucking and grazes Neil's prostate. Neil yells around Jean's cock, his cock streaming precum and bliss spreading goosebumps across his skin.

He grasps the base of Jean's cock with his hand, before fucking himself with Jean's cock, bobbing his head up and down, making it as sloppy as possible. It feels so fucking amazing. Andrew's fingers are digging into his hips, as he slams into Neil.

"Oh god," Neil cries out, pumping Jean's cock as he gasps for air, and then he reaches over to the nightstand, grabbing a condom and rolling it onto Jean's cock.

Andrew pulls Neil up, kissing his neck, and Neil moans at the feeling of Andrew's soft lips on his skin. Andrew nips at his hot flesh and Neil whines, before Andrew's pushing him forward.

He holds his and Jean's cocks together, and Neil's heart races in excitement. He loves double penetration, and although he has both Andrew and Kevin, it doesn't happen often. But now, Andrew's pressing both of their cockheads at Neil's entrance, and Neil moans wantonly as he stretched and filled.

"Fuck," Jean whispers, looking down and Neil grabs his own cock, holding it up and pressed against his abdomen so Jean has a five-star view of his cock sliding into Neil's tight hole.

Neil whimpers as the cocks press him open deliciously, pressing against his prostate. There's a slight pain, but it's buried under the haze of pleasure.

"Ah, _fuck_ ," Neil groans out, and Andrew's fingers hold on to his hips, rocking Neil's hips back and forth. Neil moans, moving his hips faster as Jean wraps a hand around his cock.

It's too much, and Neil cries out, leaning against Andrew's back as he tilts his head and kisses him hotly. Then he's sliding three fingers into Neil's mouth and fucking him roughly, and Neil whimpers.

He can't hold it, and Jean's jacking him off hard and he moans loudly as he comes hard, painting cum on Jean's chest. The orgasm rips out of him and he clenches hard around the hard cocks impaling him and Andrew stills Neil's hips as he buries his head in Neil's neck, breathing heavily.

"Fuck, baby," Andrew groans and Neil whines, before bending to kiss Jean hard. Jean responds, sliding his hand in Neil's hair, and then both Andrew and Jean's cocks are gone and Neil feels so empty and open, his hole clenching around nothing.

He kneels on the bed and Andrew and Jean stand in front of him, kissing, as he sucks Jean's cock, fisting Andrew's cock at the same time. He alternates, getting them both to the edge, before sitting back and jacking them hard.

They both come at almost the same time, striping Neil's face with their cum, and Neil moans quietly, licking his lips, running a finger through the cum and licking it. He stands, and Jean kisses him roughly, followed by Andrew, and then the scene cuts.

**********

"Kevin's gonna hate that missed this," Jeremy laments, unashamed with his hard cock as he comes up to them. He kisses Jean, moaning as their lips slide together. When they part, Jeremy tuts. “Poor guy, he hasn’t had a chance to have any fun yet.”

Neil sighs. “I feel sorry for him,” he laments. “Next time, he’s gonna have a lot of fun, though.”

Andrew rolls his eyes, ruffling Neil’s hair as he stands, accepting a bottle of water and drinking half before giving it to Neil. Neil accepts it gratefully, groaning as he stands. “Jean, it was a pleasure riding your face.”

“Always a pleasure having your wonderful ass in my face,” Jean retorts and Jeremy bursts out laughing.

“You’re ridiculous,” he tells the both of them, and Neil sticks out his tongue at him before following Andrew to the bathroom.

(Where he may or may not have gotten fucked again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like I hadn't written about Andrew in Foxy for a while... I'm glad my son is back


	4. Neil/Kevin/Jeremy/Jean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Neil/Kevin/Jeremy/Jean
> 
> Requested by WolfStClaire on Love is a Polaroid (Foxy #8): "also for pairing requests I would seriously love to see some Kevin/Neil/Jeremy/Jean"
> 
> Requested by geazy on Wild Thoughts (Foxy #6): an orgy :D
> 
> So... Merry Christmas, here's an orgy!

"Two bottoms, a top and a vers walk into a bar," Jeremy says, grinning. "What happens next?" 

Kevin's eyes widen as he gets excited. "An orgy?!" 

"An orgy," Jeremy confirms, laughing at Kevin's happy expression. "Would have invited Andrew, but, like I said, one scene at a time for him, according to his contract."  

"Yes," Kevin moans happily, before turning to Neil, who's hiding his laughter at Kevin's excitement. The three of them are in Jeremy's office, planning the last Trojan Court scene. "I _love_ orgies. So many asses and _so_ many dicks." 

Neil coughs, covering his snort. "Calm down, babe." 

Kevin rolls his eyes at Neil, huffing. "I'm just excited, okay?" 

"No shit," Neil grins, reaching over and kissing Kevin's cheek. "You're adorable." 

"I'm manly as hell," Kevin huffs, although his cheeks are stained a pinkish red. 

"Sure, you are," Jeremy says, nodding seriously at Kevin. "Jean's okay with the scene, so we should be ready to film in a few hours. Just one problem." 

Neil raises his eyebrows as Kevin frowns. "Who's getting two cocks up their ass?" Jeremy asks, raising an eyebrow challengingly at Neil. "I'm willing to fight." 

"Ooh," Kevin says excitedly, hyping back up. "Ooh, this is interesting." 

Neil pouts. "Can't we both do it?" 

Jeremy shakes his head sadly. "Only one," he says. "And one of the tops will be either me or you," he says with a grimace.  

Neil scrunches up his face. "Ew. Let's arm wrestle." 

Jeremy shrugs as Kevin bounces in his chair. They rest their elbows on the table firmly, clasping arm. "Babe, you got this." 

Neil rolls his eyes. "You talking to me or Jeremy?" 

Kevin snorts, ruffling Neil's hair. "Should I say go? Or countdown?" 

"Countdown," Jeremy says, sighing. "I can already sense my loss." 

"Eat defeat, bitch," Neil says, glaring playfully at Jeremy, who laughs, rolling his eyes. 

"Be a good player, Neil," Kevin commands. "Or you'll be disqualified." Neil shows Kevin middle finger, and Kevin laughs. "Okay, three, two, one, go!" 

Jeremy frowns as he puts all his effort, but Neil already has it, pushing Jeremy hand down slightly, before exerting all his effort and slamming Jeremy's hand down. "Fuck yes," he crows, and Kevin cheers before kissing Neil hard. 

Jeremy laughs at their display, before sighing. "Best two out of three?" 

********* 

Neil moans softly as Kevin’s fingers push into him, sinking his upper body into the mattress, spreading his legs a bit wider and shuddering. Next to him, Jeremy’s in the same position, Jean’s fingers fucking him slowly. 

Jeremy’s face is flushed red, lips parted and cock hanging heavy between his legs. Neil pushes his hand in Jeremy’s hair, kissing him as they both moan. Kevin and Jean slide into their boyfriends at the same time, and Neil mutters “ _fuck_ ” into Jeremy’s mouth as he’s filled completely with Kevin’s hard, thick cock. 

Kevin’s gripping his hips almost painfully tight and driving into him hard, hips bruising Neil’s ass. Jean’s moving a bit slower, fucking Jeremy hard with short, deep thrusts. Neil and Jeremy whimper into each other’s mouths, cocks slowly dripping precum on the bed. 

Neil glances back, and the sight of Jean and Kevin making out makes him harder. Kevin pulls away from Jean, looking at Neil, his eyes glazed with lust and lips red and slick and, fuck. 

Neil breaks away from Jean, moving up to press his back against Kevin’s chest, turning his head to kiss Kevin slowly, groaning as Kevin’s cock slips deeper into him. He pushes back onto Kevin, groaning as Kevin fucks him deep. 

Kevin presses kisses to Neil's neck, and Neil moans softly. In his peripheral, he can see Andrew on the side, his eyes hooded with lust and hand resting innocently near the hard bulge in his jeans. 

Neil grins, before dropping back down onto the bed and fucking back onto Kevin. Jeremy’s way gone, his head pressed into the sheets to muffle his groans, hips humping back desperately onto Jean's cock.   

Neil grips Jeremy’s hair again, bringing him up, kissing him hotly. The room’s resonating with sounds of skin slapping against skin and loud moans, and it sends chills up Neil’s spine.  

Jeremy rocks back against Jean, urging him to go faster, and Jean complies, rocking into Jeremy hard, fingers gripping Jeremy's hips firmly. 

Neil whimpers, his cock painfully hard, and he groans out, “ _fuck me_ ”.  

He doesn’t expect it when Jean slides out of Jeremy slickly, and drops on the bed, saying “come on”. Kevin grins, patting Neil’s ass as he pulls out, and Neil throws his leg over Jean’s hip and sinks down onto Jean’s cock with a soft moan. 

Neil _loves_ riding. It always makes him feel fuller, makes it feel deeper. He rocks on Jean’s cock, and Jeremy plasters himself against Neil’s back, pressing kisses against Neil’s neck as he presses a finger into Neil’s asshole along Jean’s cock.  

Neil groans as Jeremy fucks him with his finger and Jean fucks him with his cock. Kevin’s on his knees, tugging lightly at his cock as he stares lustily at Neil getting fucked by Jeremy and Jean. 

Neil beckons him to come closer, and he leans down, pulling the condom off Kevin’s cock, taking Kevin’s cock in his mouth. Kevin moans gutturally as Neil swallows him down, sucking him hard.  

“Fuck, baby,” Kevin groans, sliding a hand in Neil’s hair.  

Neil’s cock drools precum onto Jean’s abdomen because he’s so full, he loves it. Jean grips Neil’s hips, fucking up into him and Neil cries out around Kevin’s cock as he slides brutally against Neil’s sensitive prostate.  

Jeremy’s three fingers in now, opening Neil up and making see stars. Neil gets goosebumps when he hears the ripping of a foil packet, and then his cock head is nudging against Neil’s hole which is already filled with Jean’s thick cock. 

Neil pulls off Kevin’s cock, jerking it with his hand, and Kevin brings him up to kiss him softly. “Relax,” he whispers into Neil’s ear, rubbing a hand on Neil’s back as Jeremy pushes his cock into Neil’s tight hole. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Neil groans as he filled up even more, Jeremy’s cock pressing painfully into him, pain rippling into pleasure as Jean’s cock pushes into his prostate. A soft, strained laugh explodes from him because he’d forgotten how much he loved having two cocks in him.  

Kevin tugs his hair lightly as he kisses him again, before pulling back and looking him in the eyes. “Good?” Kevin asks him softly, and Neil nods. 

“So good,” he laughs, kissing him again, before sinking down and letting Jeremy and Jean fuck him. He kisses Jean as the two slick cocks slide in and out of him, fucking him hard and never leaving him empty.  

Jeremy moans as Kevin moves behind him, turning his head to kiss him deeply. Kevin rolls on a condom before pushing into Jeremy as he fucks Neil. Jeremy groans wantonly, head falling back to rest on Kevin’s shoulder as he filled. 

Kevin pushes into Jeremy hard, making him slide into Neil deeper and Neil whimpers into Jean’s mouth. Jeremy curses as Kevin holds onto his hips, driving into him hard. 

Neil’s so close, he’s so hard, Kevin’s fucking Jeremy brutally, making him push into Neil harder and it feels so fucking good. He breaks away from Jean, sitting up and tilting his head to kiss Jeremy, and Jeremy moans into his mouth, fingers rubbing Neil's nipples and making him cry out.  

The cocks are so big and thick in Neil, pushing against his prostate, and his hole clamps down around them because he can’t hold it, his entire body jerking painfully as his orgasm is ripped out of him.  

He whimpers into Jeremy’s mouth, before falling forward and riding out his orgasm, whimpering as he rolls his hips. Jeremy reaches down and pumps his cock until Neil is oversensitive and jerking away from the feeling.

Shuddering, he lifts himself off the two cocks impaling him, glancing over at Andrew who has his hard cock wrapped in his hand, pumping slowly. Neil wants nothing more than to go over there and suck him, but he focuses on the three guys on the bed with him.  

Kevin pulls out of Jeremy, whose cock is hard and red and beading with precum. Jeremy pulls off the condom happily, getting on his back, spreading his legs obscenely and Kevin slides back into him.  

Jean gets on his knees next to Jeremy, pulling off his condom and sliding his cock into Jeremy’s mouth. Jeremy moans as he’s fucked on both ends, and Neil drops onto his stomach, sliding Jeremy’s cock into his mouth.  

Jeremy jerks, his entire body flushing as he moans around Jean’s cock. Jeremy cries out around Jean’s cock and Neil swirls his tongue around the tip of his cock, rolling his full balls in his hand. Neil sucks Jeremy hard and fast, rubbing his taint as Kevin fucks him. 

Neil pulls off, jerking off Jeremy roughly, sinking his teeth into Jeremy’s nipple, and Jeremy’s body shudders hard as he comes. Neil licks off the cum from Jeremy’s abdomen, before sucking his sensitive cock head. Jeremy’s entire body jolts at the sensation.  

Jeremy’s hand slides into Neil’s hair, rubbing slowly as he rides out the last of his orgasm, before letting Jean’s cock fall out of his mouth and gasping for air as he stares at the ceiling. “Holy fuck.” 

Neil grins, before raising up and kissing Kevin. When they part, Jeremy gets up from the bed and Kevin replaces him, laying down. Jean lays next to him, and Neil kneels, swallowing down Jean’s cock just as Jeremy takes Kevin’s in his mouth.  

Kevin swears are drowned out by Jean’s moaning, and Neil and Jeremy sucking them hard and fast, wrists twisting hard around their cocks.  

Kevin comes first, a hand gripping Jeremy’s hair tightly as he comes thickly across Jeremy’s lips, crying out as Jeremy wraps his lips around his sensitive cock head.

Jean curses and Neil sucks his crown hard. His hips jerk and his cum starts to fill Neil’s mouth. Neil pulls off, swallowing, jerking Jean off and Jean groans as he comes, his cum streaking his abdomen.  

Jean pants for air, sitting up and kissing Neil. Jean’s sliding his hand into Neil’s hair. When Neil moves back, Kevin and Jeremy are kissing as well.  

Neil sits back, sated from his orgasm, glancing at Andrew, who’s still stroking his cock lazily, and Neil bites his lip.  

When the scene is cut, Neil rolls off the bed, ambling over to Andrew. Neil sinks onto his knees, sucking Andrew’s cock and moaning softly. Andrew sinks his hand into Neil’s hair.  

It’s not long before he’s coming thickly into Neil’s mouth, hand gripping his hair tightly.  

Neil moans softly, swallowing, before standing and collapsing on the seat next to Andrew, kissing him as he tucks Andrew's soft cock back into his pants. 

Jean and Jeremy are still on the bed, talking to Kevin. Neil stands on shaky legs, making his way over to Kevin. He wraps a hand around Kevin’s waist, leaning on him.  

“Had fun?” Jeremy asks him, grinning. Neil chuckles, revelling in Kevin’s warmth.  

Kevin’s arm wraps around Neil’s shoulder, turning his head to nuzzle nose against his hair. “I, for one, had a _lot_ of fun.” 

Neil laughs. “You’re way too excited for this.” 

“Hey, orgies are fun,” Kevin defends himself and Jean nods in agreement, a smile on his face.  

“I can’t remember the last time I wore a condom,” Jeremy laments, sighing. He stands, stretching, accepting a water from one of the crew. “Well, these four scenes were fun. I’m sad it’s over though.” 

Neil pouts. “Me too,” he sighs. Kevin plants a kiss on his forehead.  

“I’m gonna be so sad,” Kevin moans. “Let’s do this again. Soon. I love orgies.” 

Jean and Jeremy laugh, rolling their eyes at Kevin. “Come on,” Neil tugs Kevin. “Let’s go bathe. I’m gross.” 

“Thanks for coming, guys,” Jean smirks at his pun, and everyone laughs, before hitting the showers.  


	5. Neil/Jean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Neil/Jean
> 
> Was this supposed to be up earlier? Yes.
> 
> Did this go from 5 chapters to 7? Also yes.
> 
> Requested by goldengates: "i'm a hoe for your writing and also a hoe for some jean/neil so if you're comfortable" 
> 
> I should let you know I'm a hoe for any pairing with Neil :D

Neil sighs as he lounges on the chair in Dan's office, two feet thrown over the armrest, as he looks, bored, at the screen showing the scenes that were currently taking place.

The office door opens, and Dan jumps when she sees Neil, before rolling her eyes and sighing. "Josten," she shakes her head. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm bored," Neil whines, pointing at the screen where it's showing two scenes currently going on – Andrew and Seth (ew) and Kevin and some girl (double ew). "Kevin's being straight again," he sighs, slouching further in the chair.

Dan laughs, sitting in her chair and leaning back as Neil continues complaining. "And this morning, I couldn't get my daily dose of men, because we have a deal to not have sex a day before scenes, and _ugh_ ," Neil pouts. "Entertain me, Danielle."

Dan folds her arms. "Sorry, I forgot to bring in my crayons and colouring books today."

Neil rolls his eyes, sticking out his tongue at her. He spies a magazine on the desk as Dan opens her laptop, and reaches over grabbing it.

"Oooh," he says excitedly as he looks at the cover of GT, where Matt's glistening body is printed in high-definition.

Dan smiles proudly. "Yeah, that happened. He looks good right?"

Neil squints at the picture, that has the caption – ' _Matt Boyd, the foxiest boy of all!',_ and Matt's in branded underwear, his muscular body flexed. "Is... are his pecs bigger?"

Dan frowns, clicking something on her computer and then turning her attention to Neil. "What?"

Neil waves the magazine at her. "I think they made his pecs bigger. He's so buff already, I dunno why they'd do that."

She grabs the magazine, studying it. "Huh," she raises her eyebrows. "Damn, you're right. He has more boobs than me in this picture."

Neil laughs, taking back the magazine and flipping through it. He knew some of the stars in it, by name rather than by face. He flips through idly, before he comes across a picture of Jeremy Knox in his underwear, body oiled.

"Hey," Neil frowns. "Can we do more scenes with Trojan? It was fun."

"All good things come to an end, Josten," Dan says distractedly, typing away on her computer.

"Dan," Neil whines. "I've done scenes with so many people at Foxy, why can't we do some more with Jeremy and Jean?"

Dan looks up, raising her eyebrows at him. "You really want to do it? I can probably wrangle a few more scenes out of them right now."

Neil perks up. "Would you really? That'd be lit!"

Dan stares at him. "Lit? Really, Neil?"

"I'm a millennial, Dan. Let me live," Neil says dramatically, before pausing. "You'd really do it, though?"

"Sure," Dan agrees. "Jeremy's pretty cool, so he wouldn't mind, either."

"Yes!" Neil cries, fist pumping. "I love you."

Dan laughs, rolling her eyes at him. “I'll get in touch with Jeremy now," she says and Neil grins.

"Dan, if I were into girls, I'd kiss the shit out of you right now," he promises seriously and she raises her eyebrow, looking at him warily.

"I'll take your word for it," she laughs, before making the phone call as Neil looks on excitedly.

* * *

 *********

Neil blinks blearily, the sunlight in his eyes as he stretches on the bed, yawning. He frowns up at the guy standing by the mirror, fixing his tie.

“You’re leaving for work already?” he asks softly, stretching. Jean laughs as he turns around, grinning at Neil, the sunlight making his eyes look like clear grey marble.

Jean walks over, bending and pressing a soft kiss to Neil’s forehead. “I’ll see you later.”

Neil groans, wrapping his hands around Jean’s neck, holding him bent over him. “Gimme a proper kiss,” he mumbles, puckering his lips.

Jean sighs. “I’m late, Nathaniel,” he murmurs, but still kisses Neil. Neil grins into the kiss, before yanking Jean down onto him.

Jean laughs, bracing himself. “I’m _late_. I need to go!” he tries to escape from Neil’s grasp, but Neil kicks off the covers and wraps his legs around Jean’s waist, holding him in place.

“Mmm,” Neil grins. “You could be a little late. No one’s gonna mind.”

Jean groans, trying to push himself up, but Neil tightens his legs around Jean’s body, rolling his hips. Jean bites his lip. “You’re a vixen,” he says laughingly, and Neil shakes his head, grinning.

“I’m more of a fox,” he murmurs, and Jean rolls his eyes.

“A vixen is a female fox,” Jean mumbles, thrusting his hips against Neil.

“Gonna give me an English lesson or kiss me?” Neil smirks, moving his hands to Jean’s lower back, moaning as their cocks rock against each other.

“Fuck,” Jean breathes, head dipping into Neil’s shoulder, and Neil grins.

“Gotcha,” Neil chuckles, kissing Jean again, hands working at the tie he’d just put on, untangling it quickly, pulling at the shirt buttons.

Jean catches his wrists, holding them gently. He presses Neil’s hands above his head, slowing them down, kissing him deeply and rolling their hips, hard cocks brushing each other.

Neil groans deeply, and then Jean’s grabbing the tie, wrapping it around Neil’s wrist, tying it to the headboard in a loose knot. Neil’s head falls back with a low laugh. “Fuck.”

Jean sits up, grinning as he pulls off Neil’s briefs, exposing his hard cock. “I should leave you here, tied up with your cock hard and waiting for me.”

“ _Jean_ ,” Neil moans, hips canting, looking for touch. Jean grips his hips, rubbing his palms over Neil’s skin, grinning at Neil.

He gets off the bed, and Neil looks at him with wide eyes, wondering if he’d actually go through with the threat. Jean just gives him a sly smile, before unbuttoning his shirt, hard body flexing. He pushes down his pants and kicks off his shoes and socks, before getting back on the bed.

Neil’s still hard, looking at him with lidded eyes, legs spread to accommodate Jean. “You’re fucking insatiable,” Jean says softly, before pressing his hands to Neil’s inner thighs and opening him up.

“Fuck me,” Neil moans, his cock twitching, and Jean laughs.

“Don’t rush me,” he scolds playfully, and Neil’s head rolls to the back of his head with a loud moan as Jean licks his ass.

Neil groans, staring at the ceiling, blinking away spots as Jean devours his asshole. Jean was voracious when it came to ass-eating and Neil loved it.

The only person who ever came close was Andrew but still, he couldn’t get the same passion as Jean did, spreading Neil wide and pushing his tongue inside, eating Neil out leisurely. Neil whimpers, precum beading at the tip of his cock as goosebumps spread up his spine.

“Fuck,” he groans, pushing against Jean’s hands, trying to get him deeper. “Jean, holy shit.”

Jean blows hot air over his sensitive rim, and Neil jerks, straining in his restraints. Jean presses two fingers into Neil, and Neil moans, cursing loudly.

“Jean, _please_ ,” he begs, and Jean spreads his fingers and pushes his tongue deeper inside, and Neil’s sees fucking _stars_.

“Fuck!” he yells, his cock jerking, and he gasps for air as Jean pulls away from his ass, swallowing his cock and fucking him with two fingers. It’s so sudden that Neil screams, pleasure rushing over him, his cock his painfully hard, from how Jean’s working him over.

He’s fucking him with two- no, three fingers, his other hand rolling Neil’s balls in his hand, his mouth hot on Neil’s cock. Neil whimpers, breathing heavily as he tries to hold back his orgasm.

“Fuck,” he whispers, looking down at Jean’s bobbing head.

He’s so close, and it’s too good, Neil cries out as Jean crooks his fingers. “Fuck!” he squeals, back arching, trying to pull back from Jean’s ministrations. “Fuck, Jean, fuck I’m so close! Please,” Neil whimpers the last word softly as Jean pulls away looking hella proud of himself.

Neil widens his legs, arms straining against his bonds, silently begging Jean to fuck him. Jean grins at Neil, reaching over and grabbing a condom from the nightstand, ripping the packet and sliding the sheath on.

“Fuck yes,” Neil moans happily as Jean presses his cock into Neil, filling him slowly. Jean groans as Neil heat squeezes him tightly.

“You’re so fucking tight,” Jean murmurs, leaning down and kissing Neil softly.

“You feel so fucking good,” Neil responds, eyes lidded as Jean fills him deliciously. “Fuck, Jean.”

Jean kisses Neil, angling his hips, and knows he has a good aim when Neil’s entire body stiffens and he lets out a long, slow moan.

“Right there,” Neil moans against his lips, their hot breaths mingling, and Jean holds Neil’s legs open and starts fucking him hard, pushing against his prostate.

Neil loses it, groaning with abandon, pushing his hips back to meet Jean’s thrusts. Jean feels so fucking good, he’s fucking Neil hard and deep. Neil’s head is thrown back, and his orgasm is coming in a slow, rolling wave, spreading up from his legs, up his spine.

His entire body is covered with goosebumps and he clenches his abdomen, holding the orgasm back. Jean’s groaning as he slides in and out of Neil, his hands gripping Neil’s thighs.

“Fuck, Jean, I’m so close,” Neil whimpers, because he was so turned on from Jean’s ass-eating skills. His cock’s weeping, and there’s no warning as Jean pulls out and Neil groans exasperatedly. “You fucking tease,” he moans, because he was _so_ close to the edge.

Jean grins, leaning down and kissing Neil, making sure not to let their cocks touch, because they’re both so hard and so close.

He sits up, gripping Neil’s hips and flipping him roughly. Neil moans at the manhandling, his cock hanging heavily between his legs as he lands on his knees. He sinks his upper body into the mattress, spreading his legs and presenting himself to Jean.

“Fuck,” Jean groans, gripping Neil’s ass cheeks. “I gotta do it,” he mumbles, before leaning forward and eating Neil’s ass out again. Neil shrieks, his balls drawing up at the feeling of Jean’s hot, soft tongue on his puffy, oversensitive rim.

“Jean, _fuck me_ ,” Neil whimpers because he doesn’t want to come unless he’s impaled on Jean’s cock. Jean listens for once, moving behind Neil and sliding back into him. Neil groans loudly, his cock twitching, arms still tied up.

Jean fucks him _hard_ , groaning loudly. He’s sliding against Neil’s prostate mercilessly, and Neil stands no chance. It’s barely any time before he’s screaming into the pillow as Jean wraps a hand around him, pumping him hard, and his orgasm tears through him, spilling onto the sheets below him.

Jean curses as Neil clenches around him, sliding out of Neil and ripping off the condom. He reaches over and unties Neil, and Neil turns immediately, gripping Jean’s cock and sucking him hard.

Jean’s groan is guttural and he cards a hand in Neil’s hair. “Fuck, I’m coming,” he whispers, and Neil leans back, pumping his cock hard, and opening his mouth.

The sight is so obscene and Jean can’t help himself as he comes, his entire body lighting up as his cum spills into Neil’s mouth.

He groans softly, rubbing Neil’s head, before wiping off some of the cum that landed on the corner of Neil’s mouth with his thumb, pushing it into Neil’s mouth. Neil sucks it leisurely, hand still stroking Jean’s cock.

Neil looks up at him, and Jean huffs, bringing Neil up to kiss him before groaning. “ _Fuck_ , I forgot about work!”

Neil laughs mischievously. “Just call in sick and fuck me all day.”

“ _Nathaniel_ ,” Jean groans, and Neil laughs, kissing Jean again just as the scene is cut.

*********

“Hooolyyyyy fuckkkkk,” Jeremy gushes as he comes up to them, hands over his mouth in a dramatic gasp.

Neil rolls his eyes, getting off the bed. “That was awesome,” he tells Jean who nods in agreement, before getting his attention stolen by Jeremy again. Jeremy’s grinning widely.

“There are no words,” Jeremy confesses. “That was fucking amazing. I’m going to masturbate to that in my office one day.”

Jean laughs, rolling his eyes, before leaning over and kissing Jeremy. Neil’s distracted by Kevin, going over to meet his boyfriend. Jeremy turns his attention back to Jean. “I’m proud of you,” he says quietly, happiness shining in his eyes.

He knows that Jean was a bit indecisive about doing the scene with Neil alone, but in the end, he made up his mind. Jean laughs, blushing slightly. He’d never done a one-on-one scene without Jeremy until this one, and Jeremy can recall a more fearful Jean whispering that he was the only one that Jean trusted. Now here he was, flourishing.

Jeremy kisses him again, not minding the hint of cum on his lips. “I love you,” he whispers, and Jean grins proudly at him.

“Je t’aime,” Jean responds, and Jeremy nods, grinning. He leads Jean over to Neil and Kevin. Poor Neil was being attacked by Kevin, although he didn’t seem like he minded, pressed up against the wall and squashed by Kevin’s taller body as Kevin devours his lips.

“Kevin,” Jeremy calls as he drags Jean to the showers. Kevin looks up, disoriented. “Keep that up, and y’all could do another scene right there. Cameras are set up already.”

Kevin shows him his middle finger and Neil laughs delightedly. Kevin kisses Neil again before they follow Jeremy and Jean to the showers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GO LISTEN TO FOB'S NEW ALBUM YOU'RE WELCOME


	6. Neil/Andrew/Kevin/Jean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orgy numbah 2
> 
> Pairing: Neil/Andrew/Kevin/Jean
> 
> Requested by Foxsanity: "I'm a hoe for some Neil/Andrew/Kevin/Jean"
> 
> It's fine, we're all hoes here (:

“Neil,” Kevin says seriously when he enters their apartment. Neil looks up from where he is curled next to Andrew on the couch. “I fucking love you.”

Neil blinks, narrowing his eyes at Kevin. “What did I do?” He sighs, flushing when Kevin comes and gives him a deep, mind numbing kiss.

“You got us another orgy!” Kevin cries excitedly, sitting on the couch and plopping his legs on his boyfriends’ laps. Neil grins at him while Andrew glares at him suspiciously.

“Define _us_ ,” Andrew raises an eyebrow and Kevin sighs.

“The three of us?” Kevin winces and Andrew groans, head falling back to hit the back of the couch.

“Jeremy or Jean?” He asks and Kevin bites his lip.

“Jean and the three of us,” Kevin smiles encouragingly. Neil could tell that he’s excited but wouldn’t press if Andrew backed out and left them with a threesome.

Andrew exhales slowly. Neil rests a hand on Kevin’s long leg, massaging lightly and Kevin gives him a small smile.

“Fine,” Andrew murmurs, yawning slightly. “Guess that means no fooling around tonight. I’m going to sleep.”

Kevin facepalmed. “Shit! I always forget the rule!”

Neil grins widely as Andrew snorts, getting up and going to the bathroom. “You begged Jeremy for tomorrow, didn’t you?” Neil snickers.

Kevin pouts. “I did. I forgot the rule,” he says sadly. “I haven’t had sex in three days.”

“Can’t relate,” Neil laughs, happily remembering Andrew fucking him the night before while Kevin was out with Jean. “Who told you to have friends?”

Kevin rolls his eyes. “You going to sleep yet?” Neil shakes his head and Kevin spreads his arms wide. “I need some loving. Come to daddy.”

Neil snorts. “Don’t call yourself that, weirdo,” he mutters, but still crawls over Kevin, resting his head on Kevin’s wide chest, wrapping his arms around Kevin’s waist.

Kevin holds him, not so subtly sniffing Neil’s hair. Neil hums softly, relishing in Kevin’s warmth.

“We’ve come a long way,” Kevin murmurs into Neil’s hair. “But you two mean the world to me.”

“I remember when you were an angsty emo puppy who followed Andrew around because you didn’t know what to do with your emotions,” Neil giggles, and Kevin huffs, pressing a kiss to Neil’s head.

“You’re the one who’s dating the angsty emo puppy so what does that say about you?” Kevin grins, before standing slowly, hands holding Neil up.

“Says I have great taste,” Neil mumbles sleepily as he wraps comfortably around Kevin. “Puppies are adorable.”

Kevin laughs lightly, before taking him to bed, laying them both gently near a sleeping Andrew.

**********

Neil moans as Jean's large hands wrap around his thighs, pulling him downwards to sit on his face. He tugs on his cock lightly, rocking back onto Jean skilful tongue, that's working him open slowly but surely.

Kevin has his mouth wrapped around Jean's cock, sucking him hard and fast, and Andrew's bent behind Kevin, mouth busy working at Kevin's asshole.

Kevin's moaning lowly around Jean's cock, hand pumping Jean quickly as his mouth swallows him slickly. Jean is holding Neil in place, tongue probing into him, eating him out with the passion Neil had come to appreciate.

He's pressing two fingers into Neil, opening him up, sending thrills racing down Neil's spine. Neil rolls his hips, trying to get him deeper, tossing his head back and moaning.

He was already painfully hard, his balls full and swollen, cock head a nice shade of red. He lets out a loud groan as Jean presses against his prostate, making a dollop of precum leak out of his cock.

Kevin's cursing softly as Andrew pushes him up, covering Jean's hard member with a condom and making Kevin slide slowly onto Jean's thick cock. Jean groans into Neil's asshole, sending thrills up Neil's spine.

Neil reaches over and kisses Andrew hotly, devouring his boyfriend, reaching down and wrapping a hand around his cock, tugging lightly as Kevin starts to ride Jean slowly, ab muscles flexing as he moves his hips.

Jean taps Neil's thigh gently, and Neil takes the direction, climbing off his face and presenting himself to Andrew, who slides right into him. Neil groans gutturally as he's filled, Andrew's fingers digging into his hips as he pushes Neil closer to where Kevin is riding Jean.

Neil takes Kevin's cock into his mouth and Kevin groans, hand sliding into Neil's hair as he fucks himself on Jean's cock and fucks into Neil's mouth at the same time.

Neil's groaning because Andrew's fucking him smoothly, his hard cock splitting him open in the best way possible, sliding deep into him and pressing against his prostate. His cock is leaking onto the bedsheets, loving how it feels to be filled on both ends.

Jean fucks up into Kevin and Kevin's groaning loudly, holding on as Jean fucks him hard. Andrew's matching his pace, and soon enough there's the sound of moaning and skin slapping against skin echoing throughout the room.

Neil can feel the telltale sign of pleasure climbing up his spine from the hard fucking that Andrew is giving him, his cock hanging heavily between his legs, Kevin's cock buried comfortably in his mouth.

"Fuck," Jean grunts, and Kevin grins, letting Jean slide out of him as he climbs off.

"My turn," Kevin grins at Andrew, who rolls his eyes. Neil kneels upright, kissing Kevin softly, before Kevin pushes him down to the bed. Jean makes Kevin lean forward a bit, before he's pushing his cock back into Kevin.

Kevin's head falls back and he groans loudly, and Neil spreads his cheeks and slides onto Kevin's waiting cock at the same time. Kevin curses loudly, caught between Jean and Neil.

Andrew’s gripping Neil’s hair tightly, and Neil opens his mouth in anticipation as Andrew’s hard cock bobs near his mouth, and he swallows it, relishing the feeling of both of his boyfriends cocks spearing him open.

Jean’s fucking Kevin roughly, which is, in turn, making Kevin’s cock drive deep inside of Neil, and it feels so good. Neil groans around Andrew’s cock, that’s warm and throbbing inside of his mouth.

Kevin’s making low grunts, eyes closed and head thrown back as he’s fucked on both ends. Jean’s moaning lowly as he slams into Kevin hard.

“Fuck, I’m going to come,” Kevin groans softly, before he’s pulling out of Neil and jacking his cock off roughly.

Neil takes the opportunity and rolls to his back, turning his head and Andrew’s cock slides right back in, and then Kevin’s coming thickly, cum splattering against Neil’s hard cock, groaning as Jean fucks him through his orgasm.

Neil moans happily, and then Kevin’s letting Jean slide out of him with a wince, pulling off Jean's condom and fisting his hard cock.

Neil's eyes roll to the back of his head and he groans around Andrew’s hard cock as he feels more cum land on him, his hand going down to use the cum as lube and finally stimulate his cock.

He sucks the head of Andrew’s cock, and Andrew’s hips jolt, groaning lowly. Kevin and Jean are kissing as Andrew pulls out and comes, painting Neil’s lips with his cum, and Neil whimpers, licking his lips as his orgasm jolts through him.

He curses loudly, before his head falls back and he’s panting, cum covered and sweaty. Jean’s grinning, leaning down and licking his way across Neil’s chest, to meet his lips, and then Kevin’s doing the same, kissing Neil hard.

Kevin groans when the scene is cut, ignoring Jean and Andrew rolling off the bed, continuing to kiss Neil.

Neil doesn’t mind, wrapping his hands around Kevin’s neck and holding him close.

“How did the puppy do?” Kevin grins down at Neil who snorts, pressing a kiss to his nose.

“Puppy was very good,” Neil says happily, nuzzling Kevin's cheek. “Wanna hear something awesome?”

Kevin raises his eyebrow, pulling back to look at Neil. “It’s the weekend,” Neil starts lowly. “We have no scenes.”

“We could fuck whole weekend,” Kevin says as it dawns on him and Neil giggles as he jumps off the bed.

Andrew, having overheard their conversation, sighs heavily, before heading to the showers, resigning himself to the fact that he was stuck with two boyfriends with disgustingly high sex drives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short n sweet
> 
> I hate spoilers but how would y'all feel about a gloryhole scene


	7. Neil/Kevin/Matt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *peeps* are y'all still here? lol, hi, i'm back <3 
> 
> Pairing: Neil/Kevin/Matt  
> Tags: gloryhole(s) ;)
> 
> Requested by an anon on Foxy #7 (Talk Dirty to Me): a threesome with Neil, Kevin, and Matt

"So I was thinking, maybe a glory hole scene," Dan offers to Neil, who's just casually hanging out in her office, as he does every time he's at Foxy and his boyfriends are either not available or not there with him. "We usually do it with girls, so we've never done a gay one."

Neil hums, hanging his legs over the arm of the chair he's in, looking thoughtful. He purses his lips. He had an exciting scene planned for the next week, which was another collab with Trojan and Foxy, but Dan wanted to at least have a scene shot this week.

"Ooh, let's make it fun," Neil says. "Don't tell me who my scene's with, and then I'll try to guess."

Dan rolls her eyes. "Now, what if I pair you with Andrew and Kevin, and then you guess wrong?"

Neil scoffs, shaking his head at Dan. "Have some faith in me, Danielle, I know what my boyfriends' gorgeous cocks look like.”

Dan snorts. “I’m thinking maybe two gloryholes? We’ll do a short scene of you first, I think.”

“You always come up with amazing ideas, my darling,” Neil says dramatically, “just like my scene next week. I love you so much for that, Dan. Honestly.”

“I know you do,” Dan nods knowingly. “I thought you might.”

Neil sighs happily. “Let’s do this, I guess. I can’t wait for next week.”

**********

Neil bites his lip as he looks at the camera with lidded eyes, teasing a hint of his abs as he slouches back in the metal chair.

He pushes up his shirt slightly, rubbing his bare skin, next hand going to cup his crotch lightly. He imagines Kevin and Andrew's hands running all over him, and he rubs his covered cock gently, feeling it get half hard under his palm.

He sits up, pulling off his jersey, before leaning back again. His position makes his abs more prominent, and he gives the camera a hot look as he rubs his hands over his body, thumbing his nipples and moaning softly.

Then he raises his hips, pushing off his pants and underwear, letting his half-erection bob out, sitting back and wrapping his hand around his cock, pumping it slowly.

His cock hardens in his palm, and he continues jacking off, eyes not leaving the camera. There's a bead of precum that pools at the tip his cock, and he dips his finger in the slit of his cock, sucking off the clear liquid from it, and moaning softly.

He strokes his cock until he's hard and aching, imagining that it's Andrew and Kevin behind those walls waiting for him, watching him stroke himself and getting himself hard.

With that thought spurring him, he stands and rests one knee on the seat he was just on, bending over the back of the chair, arching his back as he reaches back and rubs the pad of his finger across his tight hole.

It was still slick from when he had prepped himself earlier, and one finger slides in easily. He's thrown back to the time when only him and Andrew were together, and he was waiting for Andrew in Studio 1 in the bathtub.

When Andrew had come in, he'd gotten onto his knees in the water, baring his ass to Andrew, bending over and holding himself up on the wall. It was the first time he'd really masturbated, and with Andrew's gaze on him, it was all worth it.

He'd pushed his fingers into himself, just like he's doing now, pressing it in deep. A soft moan escapes from him because he could almost pretend that Andrew's there now, watching him with that dark, heady gaze.

That aching feeling that he'd felt before, that _want_ because he was so empty, comes back, hole clenching around his one finger, and he presses another in, curling his fingers and searching for that spot that made him see stars.

"Fuck," he groans softly, fucking himself with his fingers, adding a third easily. He's filled, but not as filled as he could be, and he bites his lip, twisting his fingers.

A loud groan escapes him as he brushes against his prostate, a jolt searing up his spine as his cock hangs hard between his legs. He loved being fingered, and he ignored the brush of pain in his wrist from the awkward angle.

There's a small groan from the wall to his left and Neil grins as a cock appears through the hole in the wall. The bathroom was narrow, and there was a hole on either side. Neil was going to have so much fun today.

He gets onto his knees eagerly, fingers still buried in his hole, as he grips the cock in front of him in his hand, getting to work immediately.

He wraps his lips around the tip, and there's a groan on the other side and Neil sucks the hard erection greedily, swallowing the cock in front of him. He leaves his fingers in his ass, loving how it felt to have his hole clench around his fingers.

He moans loudly as his mouth is filled with a large, hard cock, the taste of precum already bitterly delicious on his tongue. He sucks the hard cock enthusiastically, pushing it to the back of his throat, wrapping his fingers around his throat to feel the bulge there.

His cock pulses out precum and he has to pull off, gasping for air, cock hard and hanging between his legs. He slides his fingers out of his hole, feeling that achy, empty feeling.

He whimpers softly, reaching over to the condom that was under the chair, tearing it open, fingers slipping with excitement and lubrication. He pumps the well-hung cock a few more times, biting his lip as he imagines it in him.

He rolls the condom on, before standing and bending over, parting his ass cheeks, impaling himself onto the hard cock waiting for him, moaning low and long as it fills him up, pressing deep inside of him.

He braces himself on the wall opposite, parting his legs and fucking back onto the 'stranger's' cock, whimpers as it drags against his prostate, making a long line of precum drip from his cock.

"Fuck!" He cries out as he fucks himself hard on the cock, his own cock throbbing between his legs. Another cock is pushed through the glory hole by his mouth, already hard and waiting, and Neil bites his lip, taking it into his mouth without hesitation.

He's so turned on, there's something about the concept of fucking himself onto a stranger's cock while sucking another, that makes his cock twitch.

He fucks himself hard on the cock, sucking the one in front of him deep and hard, moaning as his mouth is filled with precum. His cock aches between his legs, but he doesn't touch it. He's so close already, with the fake-exhibitionism and being double teamed.

He moans loudly around the cock in his mouth, hand pumping the member hard. His mouth is a mess of spit and precum, tears gathering in his eyes every time the cock slides down his throat.

But it's _so_ good. There's a grunt on the other side of the wall, and Neil pumps the cock in front of him faster, before fucking it deeper into his throat.

The cock behind him is driving into his prostate relentlessly, and his body's shaking as pleasure rushes through him.

He can feel the cock in his mouth swell slightly, and he pulls back, pumping it hard. Although he expects it, he still jolts as the cum splashes onto his face and he groans loudly, pumping the cock as it empties onto his face, sucking the tip of it as it softens.

He fucks himself back onto the large cock behind him, loving how it fills him up, loving how deep it goes. His balls are so full and he's extremely close, so he slides off the cock, ignoring the burn in his thighs, as he drops to his knees. He yanks off the condom, pumping the cock hard.

There's a low groan, before the cock's exploding over his face, and Neil whimpers, enjoying how the warm cum feels on his face, licking his lips, before sucking off the remaining cum.

He pulls back, sitting back on his knees, wrapping a warm hand around his own cock, quivering at the sensitivity. He passes two fingers through the cum on his face, sucking it off, moaning as he pumps himself, sucking on his cum slicked fingers.

It doesn't take long, and before he knows it, his orgasm is slamming through him, and his entire body is shuddering as he comes hard, cum streaking the chair in front of him. He fondles his balls, moaning softly before milking his cock of the last of his orgasm.

He gasping for air when Wymack cuts the scene, Nicky throwing a towel in Neil's direction. Neil wipes off the remaining cum on his face, pouting at the wastage, licking his lips as he stands on wobbly legs.

"Did you guess who it was?" Nicky asks, and Neil rolls his eyes, running into the small section that was on his left and jumping on the unexpecting person.

"Neil!" Kevin gasps, barely managing to hold onto a naked, slippery Neil as he wraps his limps around Kevin. Neil chuckles, kissing him deeply and Kevin pouts when they part. "You knew it was me?" He asks, and Neil looks at him incredulously.

"Dude, I suck your cock almost daily," he snorts, and Kevin rolls his eyes, letting Neil stand.

"Who was on the other side fucking you?" Kevin asks, and Neil grins.

"A soon-to-be-married man,” Neil grins, and when they walk outside, they see Matt leaning against the wall in a towel, talking to Renee.

When Matt sees him, he bursts out into a large smile, before looking at Kevin. “Did he guess right?”

“It’s kind of creepy,” Kevin confesses and Neil snorts, rolling his eyes.

“How was it?”

“Fucking hot as hell,” Matt grins. “It’s so hot pretending not to know who’s on the other side, riding my cock.”

Neil flushes, laughing softly. “I know right?”

“Same,” Kevin adds. “But I’ll always know what Neil’s blowjobs feel like.”

“I know, I give pretty amazing blowjobs,” Neil flips his imaginary hair, and Matt laughs agreeably.

They chat for a bit and then Matt heads off to the bathroom. Neil turns to Kevin, yawning. “Where’s Andrew?”

“Home,” Kevin smiles down at Neil. He presses a kiss to Neil’s forehead. “Let’s wash up and go home, baby.”

There’s no way Neil could say no to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm actually can't wait to write the last chapter although i dunno how it's going to turn out (the main reason i can't wait is because it's finally the last chapter lmao)


	8. Neil/Kevin/Andrew/Jeremy/Jean/Matt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Neil/Kevin/Andrew/Jeremy/Jean/Matt  
> Tags: gangbang, dirty talk, dp
> 
> Requested by missabigailhobbs on Foxy #11 (Hold Me Tight or Don't): 'If you still are taking requests, it would be so dear to my heart for Neil to get gangbanged. I'm talking Kevin, Andrew, Matt, Jeremy, Jean, the whole crew. Our boy loves dick and by golly he should get it' ;P

“I’m so bored,” Neil whines, stretching on the couch, yawning. He’s sitting between Kevin and Matt in front of the television. Andrew’s on the single seat, and Jeremy and Jean are on the love seat on the other side. Exy's on the television and they're all watching, ignoring Neil.

“Shh,” Kevin murmurs, eyes trained on the television screen. Neil groans, shifting in his seat. He’s horny, and Kevin’s not _understanding_.

He sighs heavily, getting up and going into the kitchen for a drink. His cock keeps rubbing against the front of his jeans pants, sensitive, and his hole feels empty, clenching around air.

All of their eyes are trained on the television screen, so Neil takes the chance, leaning over the counter, pressing his cock against the cupboard as he unbuttons his pants and reaches behind himself, sliding two fingers into his wet hole.

Kevin had fingered him in the shower but left him without coming, the bastard, and now, here Neil was, flushed and cock throbbing, fingers deep inside of himself as the five guys watch the game showing on the television.

His head drops as he gasps for air, spreading his legs, and canting his hips to make his hole more accessible, fingers twisting in and out of himself.

He manages to brush his prostate, and he barely manages to stifle a moan, body jolting and pants dropping to his knees. The cool air brushing against his ass raises his pores and his hard cock is brushing against the cabinets.

He was such a fucking whore, couldn’t even wait until their guests left, but he couldn’t help himself, he needed _more_ –

He looks around the kitchen wildly, looking for something to fill his need, fingers still pressing inside of him, and doesn’t realise that Kevin’s walking towards him until he hears, “babe, what’re you looking for? Are you okay?”

And then Kevin _realises_ , and Neil stares at him with wide eyes, face flushed, and Kevin’s nostrils flares, and then he’s storming forward and gripping Neil by his hair, and growling, “you fucking slut.”

A thrill rips through Neil, and he shudders. Kevin drags him over to the television, making Neil bend over in front of everyone, showing them his pucker. Humiliation blooms brightly in the pit of Neil’s stomach, making his cock throb.

“Look at this whore,” Kevin growls, and his voice is rushing through Neil’s ears, louder than the sounds on the television. Kevin slaps his ass hard and Neil cries out. “He was fingering himself in the kitchen, right there behind us.”

Neil turns to face Kevin, hard cock sticking out and nipples printing through the fabric of his jersey. “I’m so empty, Kev,” he whimpers, unable to help himself from reaching back and rubbing his hole.

“Guess we better fill you up then,” Matt smirks, and Neil flushes right down to his groin. Kevin smirks, ripping the jersey off Neil, and Neil’s practically vibrating with arousal.

Andrew stands, walking slowly over to Neil. He has a small smirk on his face and Neil’s entire body throbs. “You want this, slut? You want to be our little bitch?”

“Fuck,” Neil whispers, and then Andrew’s pushing the band of his sweats down into his cock and balls are hanging out. Neil’s throat constricts when he sees Andrew’s half hard cock.

“Come here, pretty boy,” Andrew croons, and Neil makes a soft whimper, bending over and taking Andrew’s cock in his mouth.

Andrew fills him up nicely as always, and Neil groans as Andrew’s hair cards in his hair, holding his strands tightly and taking control. Neil’s cock hangs weightily between his legs, balls swollen and throbbing, precum dripping from his slit in a slow, long line to the floor.

Kevin crouches by Neil’s ear, caressing his cheek softly, whispering, “don’t worry, sweetheart. We know how much you like being filled. We won’t let our gorgeous slut go empty for too long.”

Neil sobs around Andrew’s hard cock as he feels fingers probing his ass, and he spreads his legs, arching his back. Kevin’s hot breath is still by his ear. “Ah, the whore has perfect form,” Kevin murmurs.

Neil pulls off, gasping for air, turning around to see Matt standing behind him, grinning as he rolls the condom onto his cock one-handed, fingers stretching Neil, twisting and exploring his hole.

Neil cries out as he feels Matt’s cock invade him, and then Andrew’s cock is back in his mouth, filling him up. He’s so close already, Matt’s slamming into him from the behind, fingers digging into his hips.

“Here’s a little something to help you,” Kevin’s voice is back, and Neil groans around Andrew’s thickness as Kevin’s holding his hard cock and sliding something onto it.

Neil whines when he feels the cock ring grip tightly around the base of his cock, staving off his orgasm effectively.

In the corner of his eye, he can see Jeremy and Jean, their eyes focused on where Neil is being used, hands wrapped around their cocks. _Fuck_.

Neil moans, and Andrew’s fucking him deeply until he’s breathless, until there are tears streaming from Neil’s eyes, his face and lips feeling swollen from the facefucking.

He makes a startled sound as Andrew slides his arms under Neil’s armpits, and then Matt’s pulling his legs up around him, and then they’re holding him suspended, fucking him hard.

His ass hurts deliciously from every bruising smack of Matt’s hips against his cheeks. He’s being held midair, and it’s so erotic, he doesn’t want it to end. His cock is crying and his entire body is alight with pleasure and arousal and lust.

But then Andrew’s pulling out of his mouth, and Matt’s setting him down, and Neil’s standing on wobbly feet, mind buzzing and then he’s somehow on the couch, sinking down onto Jean’s erection.

Oh fuck. Neil cries out, voice hoarse from the hard throat fucking that Andrew had just given him. Jean’s not as thick as Matt, but his cock is longer, fucking deep inside of Neil, abusing his prostate.

Neil sobs as his swollen, oversensitive cock rubs against Jean’s abs. He fucks himself back on Jean desperately, crying out. Two hands grip his hips and push him forward, and he wails as he feels another cock nudging at his hole.

The cock slides in slowly, stretching Neil wide. Neil gasps for air, glancing back and Jeremy grins at him, pressing a kiss to Neil’s neck as he fucks Neil, groaning as his cock slides against Jean’s.

Neil’s crying, his face a mess of tears and spit and Andrew’s precum, and his hole feels abused and so fucking tender, and nothing is stopping him from humping back onto the two cocks spearing his ass.

He’s so, so full and it feels so good. His hole clenches uselessly around the two cocks in him, and he braces two hands on Jean’s chest as he fucks down on them hard.

There’s a dip in the couch next to them, and Matt’s on one side and Andrew’s on the other. Neil wraps a hand around Andrew’s cock, taking Matt into his mouth, whimpering as all of his holes are filled.

His balls feel swollen and ready to burst, his cock smearing precum on Jean’s abs, and his thighs are burning from riding two cocks so hard, but he doesn’t care, taking Matt’s cock deep in his throat, next hand jerking Andrew’s cock hard.

“Fuck,” Jeremy grunts behind him, taking the skin of Neil’s neck between his teeth and the sharp pain goes straight to Neil’s cock, making it throb. “You’re such a good slut,” Jeremy whispers into Neil’s ear, and Neil whimpers around Matt’s cock.

Andrew’s cock pulses in his hand, and Neil turns to give it a hard suck, before Jeremy’s sliding out of him. Neil whines at the loss, and then Jean’s pushing him off. Kevin’s sitting on the couch behind Andrew, hand palming his hard cock slowly. Neil bites his lip as Kevin manoeuvres him to sit on his cock, his back against Kevin’s hard chest.

“You’re so loose,” Kevin says as his cock slides inside of Neil easily. “You’re such a slut.” His lips are near Neil’s ears. “Clench down on my cock. Can you even feel me, whore?”

Neil’s quivering, hard cock flush against his abdomen. Kevin pinches Neil’s nipples, and a shot of pleasure goes through him and he clamps down on Kevin’s member. “That’s it, slutty boy.”

Matt and Jean and Jeremy are standing in front of him, jerking their cocks, watching him get used by Kevin. Neil’s so far gone, he’s been filled over and over, and his hole is aching and he wants _more_.

A hand is gripping his hair, and Neil turns to meet Andrew’s cock, and Andrew’s cock slides back into his rightful place – Neil’s mouth.

Kevin’s fingers are fumbling by Neil’s balls, and then the cock ring is gone, and Neil’s cock fills up so much more, his balls hanging heavy. Kevin’s hands go under Neil’s thighs spreading him open.

“Look at him,” he tells them, and Neil’s cock throbs. His face is a mess, and his body is flushed and sweaty.

Andrew’s pulling out of his mouth, fisting his cock and Neil’s moans loudly as his cum streaks his face, before Andrew’s rubbing his cockhead against Neil’s lips. Neil opens his mouth and sucks Andrew’s head hard, milking him.

He gasps when he feels something land on his chest, and he whimpers as he sees Matt coming on him. Jean and Jeremy are not far behind, and their cum covers him, striping over his entire body, over his chest, over his cock and balls, over his thighs.

He’s _right on the edge of his orgasm_ and the catalyst is hearing Kevin’s groan, and then feeling Kevin’s cock pulse as he comes inside of Neil, and then Neil’s entire head is filled with static, screaming and his body convulses as the orgasm rips through him, gripping Kevin’s cock tight.

He comes untouched, the orgasm exploding out of him, and he sobs uncontrollably. No one touches his cock, just watches him cum from being used like the slut he was, and that just makes his orgasm extend, arousal pounding through his blood and making it boil.

He’s blinking out spots from his eyes, and when he comes to and he’s finally sane, he’s burning a bright red. He’s covered from head to thighs in cum, even in his hole. He blushes shamefully, only now realising that everyone else was still fully clothed. Kevin pushes Neil off, and he stands on shaky legs as Kevin buttons himself up.

Everyone else tucks themselves in. Jeremy gives Neil a full assessment, lips quirking up. “Did you have fun, bitch boy?”

Neil flushes. “I-I’m gonna go wash off.” He’d just gone fuck crazy and let himself get fucked by _five_ guys. _Five_.

“Yeah whatever,” Kevin dismisses him, and the others ignore Neil, turning up the volume on the television. Neil’s face burns with humiliation, blood running hot as he escapes the room.

**********

“ _Fuck_ ,” Neil breathes. “Holy _shit_.”

Nicky snorts, coming up to him and handing him a towel. “I think you’ll need two towels,” he says critically, and Neil rolls his eyes.

Kevin comes up to him, grinning. “Did you like that?”

“That was the fucking _hottest_ scene I’ve ever done,” Neil gasps, wiping off his face and body. “Fuck.”

Jeremy bounds up, grinning. “The one and only time I love topping is when you’re under me, Josten. That was so hot!”

Neil grins at Andrew, who’s drinking water from a bottle uncaringly. “How was it, Drew?”

Andrew glances at Neil, before gripping his hair and pressing a kiss to the side of Neil’s forehead, before whispering, “I always take great pleasure in fucking your face, Josten.”

Neil shivers, grinning at him. His entire body is aching, but in a very pleasurable way, feeling heavy from his orgasm.

Kevin grips his face and kisses him deeply and Neil feels it all the way in his bones, shuddering. “That was awesome, Neil.”

Neil flushes brightly, grinning. He hadn’t realised he was so kinky until he’d met Kevin and Andrew, but he had no regrets. He goes and washes off his sticky body in the bathroom.

The others are hanging out on the kitchen set when Neil comes back, scrubbing his hair dry. He’s wearing sweatpants alone, and he slings the towel around his neck as he approaches the group.

Jean and Jeremy are standing pressed against each other. Jean’s talking softly with an animated Matt, who has his elbow on Nicky’s shoulder. Jeremy and Kevin are arguing about something good-naturedly, and Andrew’s blandly answering Nicky’s questions.

Neil stops for a moment and takes it in. All of his friends and his boyfriends, things he didn’t have before he came to Foxy. His heart pounds happily as he walks toward them, and Andrew raises his arm, and Neil slides under it, snuggling near Andrew happily.

“Neil, USC Trojans or Penn State?” Jeremy calls out to him. “I want to prove that Kevin’s stupid.”

Neil snorts. Of course, that’s what they were arguing about, the nerds. “USC Trojans, obviously.”

Kevin huffs at Neil’s betrayal, giving Jeremy a cutting glance. “You only like USC because they have the same nickname as Trojan Court.”

Jeremy shrugs. “I said what I said. Neil said it too. You’re stupid.”

“Andrew,” Kevin pouts, knowing that going to Jean for help would be pointless. “Penn State is better, right?”

“USC has better goalkeepers,” Andrew states plainly, and Neil bursts out laughing. Kevin glares at Andrew, before swinging his gaze over to Nicky, who puts both of his hands up in surrender, before scurrying out of the kitchen.

“But Penn State has more scores over USC this season so far,” Jean cuts in unexpectedly, and Jeremy stares at him in horror. “Also, they beat USC last season.”

“Jean, my man!” Kevin shouts happily. “I love you.” He turns to Jeremy. “Ha!”

Jeremy shrugs. “It would’ve been even if you had one boyfriend. But you have two and they both disagree with you. I win.”

Kevin growls, crossing his arms and pouting. Neil giggles, slouching near Andrew. Andrew’s sturdy, doesn’t move under Neil’s weight.

“Thank you for this, Jer,” Neil says, and Jeremy smiles at him. “This was awesome.”

“Anytime, Neil,” Jeremy grins. “Anytime you get bored of these two, hit me up.”

Neil laughs and nods, shivering when Andrew presses a kiss right below his ear, whispering, “come on, let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm tired, sorry if there are any mistakes. 
> 
> thanks for reading =)


End file.
